


Remember Us

by Nattsynet



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: "Blood", Alternate Universe – Still Splatoon Setting, F/F, Fluff, Hero Mode (Splatoon), Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Lesbian Sex, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, NSFW, Off The Hook - Freeform, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Post-Splatoon 2, Squid Sisters - Freeform, Squidbeak Splatoon, minor gore, they do the do pls no read if you are under 18, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattsynet/pseuds/Nattsynet
Summary: Callie and Valka go on a walk down memory lane.





	Remember Us

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain adult content! Non-graphic violence and sexual encounters will occur! There will be another warning before chapters that contains adult content. If you still want to know how the story ends, you may skip those parts if you want. : ) Enjoy!  
> (That being said this prologue contains minor gore and sexual themes.)

* * *

 

_**She slides her hand into mine, and I feel the ink soaking her glove. The splatter on her face indicates that the gore isn’t from her. It is someone else’s lifeblood that is now sickeningly cold intertwined with my hand. She smiles at me, flashing those brilliantly white incisors that have on more than one occasion torn flesh, including mine. I take in her severe beauty and I’m… Speechless. I don’t ask where she’s been, or why she’s in such a good mood. Whatever the sacrifice, it’s worth it for a moment like this with her. While her** **icy** **fingers run down my chest, I try not to look at her. I avert my eyes and focus on committing her touch to memory. The sting of the foreign ink fills my lungs, and my breathing comes up hitched. As if she understands, her grip tightens around my neck. I turn to see her, no longer smiling. She loves this part, so I don’t fight her. I close my eyes.** _

* * *

 


End file.
